


Camping is fun

by kismet76



Series: Captain Canary ficlets [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6879898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismet76/pseuds/kismet76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain canary prompt: the team goes camping, and only rogue canary enjoy it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping is fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreyReh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/gifts).



 

"So, Gideon, you're saying that we're stuck here?"

 

"That is correct, Miss Lance. I estimate that the repairs will require at least 24 hours."

 

"But we're in the middle of nothing! We're miles and miles away from the closest city!"

 

"Which is why I chose this place, in the middle of the desert," said Rip. "The Waverider holographic camouflage is not working properly, and if somebody were to walk close by..."

 

"Yes, yes, we get the idea," Leonard drawled. "So what are we supposed to do in the meantime, Rip? _Camping_?"

 

"You know," said Ray, beaming, "that is actually a great idea! I love camping! Well, I loved it when I was an Eagle Scout. And this is the perfect place! What do you think, Kendra?"

 

"Yeah," she said, smiling, "we could at least try to enjoy this time off!"

 

The rest of the team looked at Ray and Kendra with a mixture of annoyance and resignation, until Gideon chimed in: "The fabricator is fully functioning, Doctor Palmer. I can provide you with all the necessary equipment."

 

"Perfect!" was the happy reply from Ray.

 

"Yes, _thank yo_ _u_ Gideon," said Leonard, his voice dripping sarcasm.

 

 

\-----

 

 

"You know, guys, this is not so bad," said Sara, turning the stick that was holding her sausage to the fire. "My parents took my sister and me camping, when we were little. We went swimming in the river, and my dad told us scary stories before we went to sleep… My mum showed us the constellation and told us some of their stories."

 

"Like what?" asked Leonard.

 

"Like that one," she said, pointing to the sky. "That's Ursa Major, the Great Bear. The story says that she was a wood nymph, a huntress. Callisto was one of the goddess Diana's warriors."

 

"A badass," Mick said.

 

"Yeah, you could say that. She was still a human, though. Jupiter tricked her into having sex with him, and he knocked her up. Juno, Jupiter's wife, was so jealous that she transformed her into a bear. That one beside her is Ursa Minor, the Lesser Bear. It's her son."

 

"That… is a bit sad, isn't it?" Kendra commented.

 

"Maybe," she shrugged. "It's just a story."

 

"Yeah, I don't know you, guys, but I'm too cold to sit here listening to stories about crazy greek gods," said Jax, getting up.

 

"I'm perfectly fine," Leonard said, snuggling comfortably into his parka. "This camping… thing is not so bad, after all."

 

Sara looked at him. "You've never done this before," she said softly. It wasn't a question, she knew about his childhood.

 

"Can't say that I did, no."

 

"My parents took me camping a couple times," Mick said. "It was probably the less crappy time I had with them."

 

Sara nudged Mick's foot with her own, in a gesture of camaraderie.

 

Kendra looked at the trio with a smile, noticing that she was the only one of the rest of the team that had remained by the fire with them. Ray was still assembling the big tent that he had requested for Kendra and himself, while Stein, Jax and Rip were nowhere to be seen. "I'll go help Ray."

 

She didn't wait for an answer. She turned around after a few steps, though, only to see Sara snuggle up to Leonard while Mick, on her other side, put an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her between him and the crook.

 

Leonard caught Kendra's eyes, smirking, before turning towards Ray. "Hey, Raymond!" he shouted, "You think that that tent of yours is soundproof?"

 

"No, I don't think so," Ray shouted back. "Why? We're in the middle of a desert, and besides, I don't snore!"

 

"Oh, I wasn't worried about your snoring, Ray!"

 

"So what…" Ray said, turning to look at the trio by the fire. Sara was practically in Leonard's lap, and Mick was leaning against his two companions and waggling his eyebrows. "Oh. Oh. Kendra, it's actually getting chilly, why don't we sleep on the ship instead?"

 

"Sure, Ray," said Kendra, with a kind smile, taking his arm and walking to the Waverider with him.

 

"There you go, we have the fire all to ourselves," said Leonard to his two companions, pulling out a bottle of booze from under his parka.

 

"You are _evil_ ," Sara said with a grin and taking a swig from the bottle, before passing it to Mick.

 

" _Thank you_ , but you don't need to sweet-talk me," Leonard replied, a smug look on his handsome face. "I intend to follow through. Mick, where did you put the blankets?"

 

"Oh, so you two came prepared?" Sara said, laughing.

 

"You should know it by now," Mick answered. "He _always_ has a plan!"


End file.
